What Happens When I Am Bored
by AmeHimeTori
Summary: Summary: James is bored... and he kills his boredom with the help of his cousin and a lovely feather quill... um...what? Enjoy the mindless family fluff! It's kind of a crack-fic...


(A/N: HEY! I wrote this for the fun of it and to see how many reveiws i get. So... R&R!)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(A/N: They're all pretty young in this. Not even going to Hogwarts yet... So~ Yep! Enjoy!)

~What Happens When I'm Bored.~

**#1. **

**-Quills and Boredom.**

It was a wonderfull sunny day not a cloud in the blue sky, the summer sun shone brightly through the vibrant orange curtains of Ron Weasley's old bed room. (The attick)

The three cousins sat lounging around the room, James and Fred lay sprawled out across the big orange and red carpet centered in the middle of the room playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

Albus sat on the bed his back pressed against the headboard, a book clutched firmly in his hands.

"Freddie, It's your turn." James said flipping over onto his back as he sighed closing his eyes, bored.

Albus shifted on the bed trying to get comfurtable, startling James awake. James groaned as he rolled back over onto his front, another sigh pushing passed his lips.

James stared in slight disbelief at his cousin who had promtedly fallen asleep. He chuckled softly to himself as he sat up.

Suddnely James' chuckle turned into a full out laugh, his eyes widening from the plan he had formed in his mind.

James quickly searched his surroundings for the perfect tool. His eyes landed on an orange and black specaled quil.

Aha! Perfect. The curly haired boy dived towards the table it was on, faceplatting into the hard wood floor. Ouch.

James stood with a grin, staring down at the unsuspecting quil. The feather sat in a jar with a couple of pens' and pencils'.

He reached down and plucked up the quil turning slowly back to his victim. He felt a giggle bubbling up in his throat as he knelt down. A moment later, James fell forward disolving into laughter next to Fred.

He clutched the feathered quil tightly in his hand as he rolled around on the floor, careful not to wake Fred.

Albus glanced worriedly at his hystarically laughing brother, a frown etching into place. Hesitantly Albus reached down a hand placing it softly on James's shoulder halting his movement.

"J-James. Are you feeling okay?"

James whipped around with an evil smirk plastered on his lips. He sang slightly as he replied. "Peachy! Why?"

Albus shrugged silently as he turned back to his book. "Alright then. He's totally lost his marbles." Albus muttered flipping to the next page.

James sobered up fast as he sat down next to his sleeping cousin.

"Hey guys' Aunt Ginny told us to get you-. W-hat are you doing James?" Rose asked dragging out the question as she stared down at James who was kneeling next to Fred, a quil inching closer to his nose.

"Shhh! Just watch!" James hissed turning back to the task at hand.

"Okay then. Albus?" Rose rolled her eyes as she turned to her other cousin.

Albus shrugged as he marked his place in the book, placing it next to him. "Not the slightest idea." he said.

Hugo peeked his head round the door tapping his sister on the shoulder. "Mum sent me to get you guys to come down. She's not happy right now..."

Rose turned to her brother. "Did Dad say som-." "-Yeah." He interupted softly. She nodded in understanding, turning back to the problem at hand.

Hugo stepped into the room, standing close to Rose. "What are you guys doing?" James glared over his shoulder in exasperation. "Shhh!"

Hugo's face flushed as he grabbed hold of his sister's arm. "S-sorry." "James!" Rose snapped angrily.

"Mum wants us all down now-!"

James snickered softly as he thrust his hand forward, the feather sliding into Fred's nostral. Fred sat up face pulling away from the affending object.

The air filled with laughter. "James!" Fred yelped punching the said boy in the arm.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose giggled clutching her stomach. "Nice one James!" Albus snickered whiping his eyes.

"Guys'!" Fred snapped his cheeks coloring.

A moment later, Lily stuck her head into the room a frown gracing her lips. "Ummm. Guys?"

Albus was the first to notice his sister's look of fear. "Lily. What's wrong?"

Lily started to respond. "Mum-."

"JAMES, ALBUS, FRED, ROSE! ALL OF YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ginny yelled.

"Uh oh!" Hugo muttered scurrying out of the room along with Lily and Rose.

James, Fred and Albus exchanged looks of fear.

"Mumzilla," James mouthed to the two.

"I SAID NOW!"

"COMING MUM!" They yelled scrambling for the door at the same time, shoving and elbowing each other to get out first.

Fin.

(A/N: LOL! That was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed! BYE!)


End file.
